


Near Watchful Eyes

by nearestexit



Series: Yamasai notes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit
Summary: Sai's developed a habit of catching Yamato in ill advised places.Aka, this has been sitting sorta finished–un beta'd, and completely self indulgent in my notes for two years





	Near Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm posting this. Yamasai is still one of my favorite ever pairings and I thought I'd contribute to the small amount of material there is of them. This is entirely too self indulgent and probably churned out by lack of sleep and day dreaming. There's about seventy thousand other little non finished Yamasai things sitting in my notes and I might post a few just to get them off of my plate. 
> 
> You can talk to me about Yamasai on my tumblr @fuckkyliejenner

"Sai, we can't do this here." Yamato groaned as Sai's hands slipped under his shirt, the boy dropping to his knees and pressing open mouthed kisses on his tan abdomen. 

"Why?" Sai asked, obviously not looking to listen to reason as he looked up with his fingers undoing the zip on the jonin's pants. 

"Somebody could walk in, Sai." Yamato reasoned but Sai wasn't listening. Yamato created a monster. 

Sai licked a stripe where the man's fly separated, his eyes still lock on the jonin's dark eyes. 

"You don't care, do you?" The jonin breathed, letting out a groan as Sai palmed at his hard cock through his slacks. 

"No." Sai answered before pulling the man's pants down so cock and balls were out. Sai wasted no time, wrapping his hand around the man's shaft and giving it a stroke before leaning in to give it a broad lick. His eyes flicked up as his tongue traced over the head, lingering on the slit before lowering so he sucked the head into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Sai," Yamato grunted, his eyes locked with the boy. He never thought hooking up with Sai once would've brought them to this. It was supposed to be a one time thing but Sai kept coming back for more and each time, he learned something different. 

Sai lets his lids fall over his eyes as his mouth sucked down further, his tongue probing the underside of the cock in his mouth before he sucked back up. 

Yamato watched half lidded as Sai bobbed his head on his cock, letting a hand twine in his inky hair as he repressed the urge to set his thumb in the hollows of Sai's cheeks. 

Sai wasn't clueless when he first came to him but he was a virgin. Yamato had just finished his mission report with the Hokage when Sai approached him, walked with him down the stairs by the Hokage tower. Sai was quiet on their walk until halfway down the staircase when he very simply proposed they have sex. Yamato had nearly fainted from the shock, his entire face going red as he watched the way Sai was looking at him. It took him a pretty racy kiss at his doorstep to be convinced and from there it had been history. 

Sai pulled off, letting out a breath against the tan skin of Yamato's thigh. 

"Yamato-taichou." Sai said, his voice a little husky. "I want to have sex." He said, looking into the man's eyes. 

"Sai– we can't here. I don't have any lube to stretch you." Yamato sighed, his head thunking back against the wall. He still couldn't believe Sai managed to corner him in the Hokage tower of all places. 

Sai stood, undoing the zip of his pants before pulling them down swiftly. He crowded Yamato, taking the man's hand and pressing it to the small of his back before pushing his fingers to dip into his crack. 

"Sai, I can't stretch you without-" Yamato's words caught in his throat as his fingers rested against the puckered muscle of Sai's entrance. He could easily dip his finger in, the slide slick and wet and loose. His eyes went to Sai's, wide against the half lidded sultry look Sai was giving him. "You stretched yourself?" 

Sai nodded, rocking his hips forward so his and Yamato's cocks brushed against each other's– his breath hitching at the sensation. 

Yamato was quickly reminded again why he never denied Sai sex– even in the most irrational places. Sai turned into gasping mess once a hand or mouth was around his cock, shallow breathing a silent screaming when he was filled. 

Yamato turned Sai without a second thought and pressed him against the wall, silently thanking every celestial being for send him Sai because the boy immediately arched his back– presenting Yamato with the best present you could give anyone. For a good measure– Yamato let his fingers sink into Sai, to check how wet he was. 

"Fuck, Sai. You drenched yourself." The jonin cursed, vaguely aware of the boy's panting. "You wanted me so bad. You always do." The man grunted, curling his fingers against a spot he knew well. Sai let out a breathy sound, his hips rocking back against Yamato's deft fingers. 

"Yamato," Sai breathed, "Please." 

The words went straight to Yamato's groin. Not one to make Sai beg, he pulled his fingers out of the warmth– quickly lining up his cock and pushing in slowly. 

Sai's quiet 'ah' was music to Yamato's ears, letting his forehead rest against Sai's shoulder as he bottomed out in the boy. Sai was panting shallowly, his fingers curled against wall. 

Yamato pulled back slowly, pressing a kiss to Sai's neck before thrusting back in. Yamato let himself fuck Sai languid and slow, getting the boy used to his cock although he probably didn't have to. Sai proved his thought when he pushed back rather hard on Yamato's cock, the man's hands gripping Sai's hips hard. 

"Say what you want, Sai." Yamato husked, biting lightly at the boy's pale neck. 

"Yamato," Sai breathed. "Harder."

Yamato nearly growled, pulling back and giving Sai a hard thrust. 

Sai's head flew back, a cut off moan reverberating off the walls. 

"Yes," Sai panted. "Please, Yamato–" 

Yamato loved it when he reduced Sai to babbles, loved it when he brought out a side only he'd seen. 

He fucked Sai just like he'd asked; hard.

Sai was breathing hard, his forehead pressed against the wall and Yamato almost lost it when the boy emitted a high breathy sound. Instead, he wrapped a hand around the boy's cock– stroking deftly. Sai let out a strangled noise and he was coming just like that. 

Yamato let himself fuck into Sai until he came hard inside the boy. 

They stood there catching their breaths for a good minute, Sai going lax as Yamato pulled out of him. 

"Sai, we can't– we can't keep doing it in places like this." Yamato sighed, his forehead pressed to Sai's shoulder. 

"It is...exciting." Sai said, calculation in his voice. 

"We can have exciting sex in a bed." The man reasoned but all his reasoning always seemed to be lost on Sai. 

"The best happens this way." He said before turning around in Yamato's arms. "You get...flustered."

Yamato's face burned. His blushing turned Sai on?

"Me being bashful gets you off?" The man asked incredulously. 

"Yes." Sai answered. "Is that wrong?"

"I- I don't even know." Yamato laughed before leaning forward to capture Sai's lips with his. Sai kissed back, wordlessly going with the gentleness of it. Yamato knew what he had with Sai wasn't just sex, but he wondered if Sai knew. 

The jonin pulled back, looking Sai over again before pulling his pants up. Sai followed in suit, pulling up his pants and securing his shirt again. 

"Yamato." Sai called softly and Yamato's eyes swung back to him. "I like this." He said, his eyes on the ground. 

Yamato arched a brow although his heart softened. 

"Being with you." Sai added, a light flush taking over his face. Yamato stared at him for a second before crowding against the wall again. 

"Fuck, Sai. You're so cute." Yamato groaned, pressing kisses to Sai's neck. 

"I am not cute." The boy said. 

"You're cute." Yamato sighed, his face resting in the crook of Sai's neck. "I like being with you too." He said after a minute. "Wanna get some food?" He asked, peeping out of Sai's neck. 

Sai nodded, his gaze focused on the opposite side of the room. Yamato took the time to gaze at the boy's profile, his eyes falling on full lips. 

Yamato pulled back, grabbing one of Sai's hands– startling the boy in the process. Yamato held onto Sai's hand, even as he opened the door. 

("So, howlong have you and Sai been," Kakashi pauses, ponders, "Fucking?" 

Yamato nearly chokes. 

"What?!" He squeaked, his face going red. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"The Hokage tower. Third floor." Kakashi answered simply and Yamato's eyes widened. "Didn't know you had it in you Tenzou."  
The bastard smiled. 

To make matters even worse, a hand pressed to his forearm and when he looked up, Sai was standing there– that sultry look in his eyes again.)


End file.
